Becoming Fixed Again
by AvatarTonks13
Summary: What if Korra never escaped Tarrlock; and Naga never finds her. Instead she's captured by Amon. AN: I love that Korra escaped and that Naga found her, but I just wanted to do something different. Please R&R. It would be greately appreciated. This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it.
1. Prologue and The Taking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra. **

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfcition. Please R&R. It would be greatly appreciated. For now I only am putting up the Prologue and Chapter One. I am currently working on Chapter Two. I do go off from the TV Show, but I did that because I wanted this story to be unique. Later on I hopefully will be doing stories that are true with the story.**

* * *

**Becoming Fixed Again: Prologue**

I'm broken.

I don't know how to become fixed again.

My world crashed and burned in front of me in a matter of days.

Nobody knows what I went through.

So they can't fix me.

I can't fix me.

* * *

**Becoming Fixed Again: Chapter 1 – The Taking**

I woke up covered in sweat and blood. _I wish my dream was true. _In my dream I was back home on Airbender Island. Safe and far away from here, in this small metal box.

As I started to move around the little box I felt a tear roll down my cheek. _Do not show weakness. You have to be strong and not show any fear in front of him._ I could feel the gash on my back start to bleed again. I heard the door close upstairs. _Maybe somebody found me! _The more I thought about it I realized that if they were going to find me they would've already found me. Nobody came for me. _Nobody will ever come for me._ I heard the door lose a second time. _Tarrlock always_ _comes down here to taunt me and tell me how his little spur of the moment plan was working perfectly. _

I heard more than one pair of footsteps descend the stairs. _Tarrlock would never bring anybody back here. He wasn't that stupid to have somebody else know that he took kidnapped The Avatar! _I painfully pulled myself up into the best fighting stance I could do.

It came faster than I expected. I didn't have a chance to react. As soon as the door opened to my confinement I could instantly feel my body lose power and hit the hard, cold, and blood soaked floor. Then I blacked out.


	2. Panic

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Avatar: The Legend of Korra**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all of the awesome comments you guys left! You guys motivated me to do Chapter Three. And I'm currently working on Chapter Four now. Hopefully it'll be up soon. Thanks for the support.**

* * *

**Becoming Fixed Again: Chapter Two (Panic)**

When I regained consciousness I could feel the freezing cold air penetrating through the walls of the van. _I wish Mako was here. Or Bolin, or Asami. Just so I wouldn't have to go through this alone, but I'm The Avatar, and The Avatar has to do everything alone._

The van abruptly stopped a few minutes after I woke up. As I started move, or at least attempt to move, I felt the blood gushing out of me. I couldn't help but notice the increase of pain I was in. I definitely was going to have some pretty good scars after this.

I could hear my captors coming to the back of the van to get me. _Act unconscious; be as dead as a rock._ As soon as the doors opened I felt a rush of cold air and snow flakes come into the back of the van. They bound me at my wrists and ankles, so I wouldn't be able to hurt them with my bending and defend myself.

The lifted me out of the van and carried me into their headquarters. They brought me up a flight of steps and dropped me onto the floor. I felt pain shoot up my back instantly.

"Leave her there, you four go back to your normal stations." I recognized the voice immediately. I was captured by Amon's Hench men. _I should've fought better. What in the world ever made me go to Tarrlocks office that night? Maybe I wouldn't have gotten myself into this mess._

I thought about it over and over again until I realized why. Him, it was all because of him, and not wanting to see him hurt in jail. Let alone not wanting to see my other best friends there either.

Amon slowly started walking towards me. "I know you're awake Avatar. You might be able to fool my men, but you can't fool me." He kicked me hard in the ribs. "Answer to me!" He leaned me against the wall and kicked me in the stomach. I involuntarily took a sharp intake of breath and just answered his thought. I heard a soft chuckle out of him. "I was right; you can't fool me, can you." I opened my eyes and glared at him with all that I could.

He grabbed my chin. "Well, well, well, what are we going to do with you?"

I spit right on his mask. _I hate that stupid mask. I wish I could just rip it off and see who he really is._ I could hear him smirk.

"Now, now, now, you don't want me to hurt you or take away your bending, now do you?" _My Bending?!_ I should've known that that's why he would want me captured and brought to him. "Or worse." _What could be worse than . . . he wouldn't dare!_ "Oh don't think I don't know. I have eyes everywhere. He will be the first to go. Don't you go and underestimate me, and don't think that I wouldn't. You don't know me, but I know everything about you."

My heart started to race. I couldn't breathe. Amon took pleasure from this, because he started to laugh as soon as I started to react to his words. "I thought that that's how you would react, on the verge of a panic attack."

"If you do anything to him, I promise you that you will pay for it."

"Oh is that so. I wouldn't worry about what you will, or should I say wish you could do to me. If I were you I would be worrying about what I'm going to do to you. Goodnight."


	3. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra. **

**Authors Note: The comments you guys leave are awesome. They motivate me to write more. Sorry this one took a little while longer to post, I had a long weekend and didn't get a chance to update. The fourth chapter should be up shortly, but after that I'm currently at a crossroad as to what I should do, with Asami and Mako's relationship and how Bolin and Korra will eventually fit into that equation.**

* * *

**Becoming Fixed Again: Chapter Three (Nightmare)**

Amon walked out of the room without looking back at me. As soon as he left my brain started to race again. _Where's he going? Is he going to do anything tonight?_ The more I thought the more I got a headache and was closer to having an actual panic attack.

I could feel my eyelids becoming heavier. _Stay awake, if he tries to do something to you while you're asleep you won't be able to defend yourself ._My thoughts were pointless though. Five minutes later I was fast asleep against the hard wall.

I was running and I couldn't stop. The same thing kept on running through my head, _Mako, where are you?!. _The more I ran the more I realized my surroundings. I was running through Republic City. I was in the market area. I heard Mako yell from a close alleyway. As I was just about to turn and face him two equalists ran from behind the corner. Where I knew Mako was.

As soon as they were out of sight I turned into the alley to see what happened. "Oh, Mako." I ran over to him and quickly looked him over. He was lying on the ground and was bleeding badly.

"Korra." I put my hand on his cheek trying to comfort him.

"Sh, don't talk. You're going to be okay. Just stay with me."

"No I'm not."

"You will, don't give in. You're a firebender, and firebenders fight. You can fight through this. I know you can. You're strong. Don't cut yourself short."

"I love you Korra, good bye." I finally heard the words I was waiting to hear him say. But at that moment, they just broke my heart into a million pieces.

"I love you too Mako. It's not good bye, don't say that. Come on, stay with me."

His eyes became dead. Just flat gold orbs in a sea of white. There was nothing left to them. "No! MAKO!" The tears just started to flow. I put my head on his chest while clinging to his shirt. Along with my sobs I screamed, because I just lost the one thing that kept me going.

I awoke with a jolt. _Mako please stay safe tonight. Stay safe Mako. I can't lose you. Not now. _There was a window on the other end of the room. Before the room seemed small. Now it just seemed puny. I stared outside the window, and looked at the stars. _Keep them safe Tenzin, keep them all safe. Especially Mako. Especially Mako._


	4. Wishing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra.**

**Author's Note: I'm going to start updating regularly ever Monday. It's just easier for me with school and stuff. So yeah, hope you like the next chapter. The first three chapters were in Korra's point of view and this chapter is in Mako's point of view. The chapters from now on will not only be in Korra's point of view. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Wishing**

We searched all day and got nowhere. All of the things everybody was saying wasn't adding up. Especially what Tarrlock was saying.

Before yesterday he was very calm. Who can be calm when they know that the Avatar was 'kidnapped' by Amon. But as of yesterday he really started to freak out whenever something about her was mentioned.

_He is not completely innocent. I know that for a fact._ I stared out my window on Airbender Island. _She should be here. Not held captive in some horrid place. Away from everybody who loves and cares for her._ The stars were brighter than normal tonight. _I wonder if she's looking at them now, wishing to be back here._

My heart started to break when the idea of her coming home crossed my mind. _I just want to bring her back, here and hold her. To see her smile again. Stare into her gorgeous shinning starlit cerulean eyes. And get lost in a sea of blue. _

I heard someone stop outside of the door. Then a knock came. Tenzin came in knowing that he wouldn't get a reply from me.

"Mako, you haven't been acting right since you found out that Korra was missing. You know we will find her. She's strong. Either we'll find her, or she'll find us. You know that. We all know that you love her."

I finally decided to speak "I just haven't figured out if it's casual of more than that." Then he replied, "I know that answer, but you have to figure it out for yourself. Goodnight Mako." I sat there contemplating what he said for a few more minutes after he left.

Bolin came in shortly after he was snoring in a matter of seconds.

"I miss you Korra. I wish you were here. Come back to me. I swear I'll make things right. You should be sitting here, right beside me. I wish you were sitting here right now, next to me."


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Legend of Korra.**

**Authors Note: I know this one's really short. It does not impact the story at all, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. When I get to Chapter Seven there may be a delay, I'm currently having writers block with it, so wish me the best of luck with that. I am having an extremely hard time in Biology in school so my parents are only letting me update on the weekend so instead of updating on Mondays I will probably be updating on Saturdays.**

* * *

"I wish you were sitting by me." I heard Mako say those words two seconds ago. I was outside of his and Bolin's door. It hit me hard and fast. He loves her. He truly loves her, and not me.

It felt like five Sato-Cars fell on me at the same time, all on my heart. I see the way he looks at her. You can't deny that you can't see it; and she just adores him. I just didn't want to accept it.

I went back to the girls side of the island. When I sat down I started to cry immediately And through the tears I yelled and screamed out of anger, frustration, and heartbreak. I fell asleep a few minutes later.


	6. Plans and Stories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights of Legend of Korra and The Last Airbender.**

**Author's Note: Well here it is Chapter Six. I hope you enjoy. I put up a poem on fictionpress so if you want you can go check that out to. I'm under the same name there. And, also I am publishing a Harry Potter one shot today also. So if you're a Harry Potter fan you can go check that out too. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Plans and Stories**

Two days I've been held captive. I hate it. I haven't eaten in two days. He's starving me so that way if he's caught it won't count as direct murder.

Amon only comes in a few times a day. Normally when he does he just beats me. My cuts and scrapes keep opening again and again. I'm never awake anymore. My body's not cooperating with the amount of blood loss over the last few days. Almost every time I wake I find more blood on the floor.

I heard footsteps near the door. "Well it looks like The Avatar is finally awake. Somebody's been a very bad girl. Falling asleep when I'm tell you about my plans to take over Republic City, the proceed to four nations. Starting off with the South Water Tribe, Earth Kingdoms Empire, Fire Nation and then the North Water Tribe. By then there will be no more Airbenders in the world. And while I'm on my little "tour" I think I might kill of the spirits so that way I can ensure that there will be no more bending left in this world.

I was mortified when I heard this. How can you eliminate the spirits.

"That look on your face is priceless. You are mortified. How? You might ask. Well that is all up to you. By how you act. I sat there thinking it over. "I'll let you think that over for a while." I glared at him as he left the little room.

_I need to get out of here. _I tried to turn around and look at the type of confinement that held me. _If I can barely turn around how am I supposed to escape Amon?_ I glanced around the room and looked at the same window I did two days ago. It was made of a thing sheet of glass. _I know that if I get over there without anybody noticing my footsteps I could throw myself out the window and soften my land in the snow and escape. Maybe tomorrow._

I tried to get into as much of a comfortable position as possible. I thought more and more about what he said. How can you kill the spirits? _I know from Katara's stories that a member of the fire nation army killed one of the water spirits. The moon turned red, the water recited and the water benders collapsed from the loss of power. But if the spirits are going to be killed the other spirits would probably rebel and hopefully defeat him._

The more I thought the more my eyelids became heavier, until I gave in to my need of sleep.


	7. Location and Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Legend of Korra.**

**Author's Note: Next week is going to be a turning point in the story. But first I need to finish next weeks chapter, so if I do not update next Saturday I will try to put it up soon. I'm have had major writers block with this chapter for the past two weeks. And just so you know this chapter is in Tenzin's point of view.**

* * *

**Location and Plans**

I was sitting in my office on Airbender Island; reviewing all of the different reports and documents pertaining to Korra's disappearance. None of this was adding together.

Asami came running through the door. "I think I found her."

I automatically dropped everything I was doing after I heard what she said. "How?"

"I was at the mansion this morning and going through my dads old order forms. And I found an address where machines were being delivered that I know had nothing to do with the Sato Mobile Market. Then I found this address of a place in the mountains. We've checked every place in Republic City that she could be. So she can't be around here. All of the addresses I know are in the city, except for this one. And this one has a note saying that this is "headquarters". He would want her under his nose and not with his workers who she could easily defeat."

I thought about it for a few minutes. "I think you're right. Go get Lin, Pema, and the boys."

I watched her as she walked out of the room.

As everybody assembled into the room I thought about the finishing touches on what we were going to do.

"To be brief about it all, Asami found an address where Korra might be located. Now we have to do this tonight, because if we wait we have a greater chance of Korra becoming closer to death. Now, Lin and Mako will be coming with me while Bolin and Asami stay here." I instantly heard protests from Bolin and Asami, so I continued. "Asami you are a nonbender and you dad is a member, so they would try to use you as a puppet. And Bolin, you're staying here because if something happens here you can protect my family. Now, you three can go, the rest of us have things to discuss.


	8. Becoming Broken and The Rescue

**Author's Note: Well hello there. We have reached what I believe will be the midpoint for this story. At least it is the midpoint for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have been watching Making of a Legend and it makes me want it to be April when I have so many state tests to take just so the next few episodes of Korra will be out. This chapter starts out in Korra's point of view and it will end in Mako's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Legend of Korra.**

* * *

**Becoming Broken and The Rescue**

I stared through the eye holes of Amon's mask, trying to figure out who he is, but the mask's shadow covered his eyes. "You haven't been a very good girl Avatar. My workers heard you cross the room. I think you underestimated how loud these floor boards can be. Every footstep makes a noise and I know for a fact that there was nobody else in the room. You were not smart enough to leave when you were over there. Not like you could have gotten too far, and we could have easily tracked you by your blood." As he started to walk towards me, his hands started to reach for me.

As soon as I realized what he was doing I tried to stand up and run, but my legs gave in, and I collapsed to the floor. He pulled me up and put one thumb on shoulder and the other on my forehead.

I screamed at the top of my lungs from pain and disbelief. It felt like he was peeling my skin off lair by lair. It felt like what gave me power and energy was taken away from me. Like everything was taken from me.

My vision blurred as my body collapsed to the ground. "Now you are nothing." I could feel the tears start to cascade down my face. _I'm the Avatar. This isn't supposed to happen to me. I'm supposed to save everybody. Especially the bending community. Everybody's counting on me. "You are nothing" Without my bending I am nothing. Bending makes me, me. How can I survive without it._

* * *

When we heard her scream we immediately started to panic. Korra would never scream in pain. She hates showing any signs of weakness and to her screaming was weakness.

I glanced at Tenzin and Lin as we got closer to the headquarters. We waited until two Equalists came out. We captured then and stole their armor. Tenzin airlifted himself and checked all of the windows on the second floor. "She's on the second floor. The window all the way to the left, that's the room that you'll find her in. She's lying on her side and is bleeding heavily. Be very careful with her Mako. Now you two go, I'll wait out here, be quick. And don't start anything."

As we got closer I became more nervous and weary. I was surprised at what I saw. There was around fifty Equalists sitting there eating and talking. Like a get together with family. I looked around the room and found the stairwell. Nobody was there which worried me. It would be very easy to spot me.

I went up the stars quietly and quickly. The last thing I needed was for somebody watching me, but that's what Lin's here for.

I quickly made my way to the last room, where according to Tenzin, Korra was.

I opened the door slowly but closed it hastily, but somehow I managed not to slam the door. As soon as she heard my footsteps she froze and didn't make a sound. Her clothes were torn and in threads. I gently put my hand on her shoulder; I felt her immediately tensed and tried to get out of my grasp.

But once she turned around and saw who I was she changed completely. From trying to be strong and not show emotion, to becoming broken and in pain. I watched as a single tear ran down the side of her cheek. But what came next was thing worst thing I would ever here her say. "Help me." And that was it, she passed out. Thankfully I caught her before she make a sound. I cradled her to my chest crying inside of my. _Whenever I get my hands on him, I will make him pay for doing this to her. He hurt the most important thing that I had and he will pay for that. _I broke my heart to hear her say those two words. The words that Korra would never say.

I quietly made my way to the other end the room and stood in front of the window. When Tenzin saw us he lifted himself up again and opened the window with little help from me. Lin was coming out at the same time and too off her mask. She bended a stepping stone for me to stand on while her and Tenzin lowered me and Korra back to the ground. We made our way back to Airbender Island as quickly as possible after that.


	9. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Legend of Korra**

**Author's Note: This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I tried to make it longer. The way I lengthen my chapters is by when I hit a certain point in it that goes with the name of the chapter. So I'm trying to make them longer.**

* * *

**Waking Up**

All I could feel was pain, and there was no escaping it.

I could feel somebody holding my hand. Tight, but in a comforting way at the same time.

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. It felt like there was something holding me down. To try and keep me trapped here. _Where am I? Why am I stuck here. How do I leave?_

"Korra please wake up. I need you here. You're what keeps me going. I need to see you smiling again and hear you laugh and stair into you blue eyes again."

_Mako how can I reach you?_ The more ZI tried to move or do something the more unresponsive my body became. Then I became unconscious again.

I woke up hours later. I opened my eyes and what I saw me surprised me.

I was somehow back in my room on Airbender Island. I could hear somebody else's shallow breathing. I turned my head and saw Mako sleeping in a chair next to my bed.

_He's so cute when he's sleeping._ I sat up slightly and started to poke him in the chest. "Mako, Mako, Mako." _Oh my gosh, what does it take to wake him up? He's worse than Bolin! _"Mako!"

He grumbled but slowly started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes, and then he finally looked at me. Shock immediately hit his face. "Korra? If I'm sleeping don't wake me up."

"Hey City Boy. No, you're not sleeping." He sat on my bed and bent over and kissed my forehead. "What time is it?"

"About one in the morning."

"Of all the times to wake up it has to be at one in the morning?"

He chuckled, "That's just your luck."

"Ha ha." He gathered me up in his arms and held me tight against his chest.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too."

"So if I may ask, where were you exactly?"

"I don't know, it wasn't the spirit world. That's a fact. But, I don't know any other place that it could have been" I cuddled into his chest more.

"I'm just happy that I have you back with me. That's all I care about."

"What about Asami?" I couldn't just scurry my way around her, Asami's one of my best friends. I couldn't hurt her like that. No matter how much it killed me..

"We broke up while you were still missing. I'm all yours."

A small grin slowly made its way across my face.

"Really?"

"Yea." He kissed my forehead again. "Does that make you happy?"

Instead of replying to him properly I just kissed him. It took him a few seconds to respond though.

"I'll take that as a yes then." _He's mine. I can't believe this is happening. Finally. _"Are you okay?"

"Yea, just thinking."

"Ah. You should really get some more sleep."

"No."

"Korra it's around one in the morning. How can you get better if you don't sleep?"

"I just won't then."

"Korra why won't you go back to sleep? What's wrong, normally you are the one that's the first in your room at night?"

"Because I don't want to go back there. I want to know that I'm going to wake up again."

"Oh Korra." He tightened his grip on me. "Here you wear this tonight, so that way you know that you have to give it back to me in the morning." He lightly wrapped his scarf around my neck. "You take good care of that for me."

"Mako are you sure?"

"Yea." I snuggled into his chest again.

"Thank you."

A few minutes later I felt asleep in his arms knowing that I was going to wake up again in his arms.


	10. Hello Everyone

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Legend of Korra.**

**Author's Note: I need help! I am having trouble with the middle of this story. I know how I want to end it and where the climax will be, but getting there is where I'm having trouble. So if you have any ideas you can PM me or Comment. This starts of in with Korra, then goes to Tenzin, and ends in Korra . Thanks.**

* * *

**Hello Everyone**

When I woke up the next day nobody was in my room with me. But when I turned around onto my side I found a note. "I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I'll be back up soon. Come down whenever you want everybody to know you're conscious. I won't say anything. Love, Mako.

'Ugh." I buried myself into my bed more. Shortly after Mako came back in.

"I brought you some bread and water. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." He kissed my forehead.

"When do you want to go downstairs?"

"Never."

"You have to go down sometime."

"Carry me."

"Climb on my back."

I did as he said. "Is everybody downstairs?"

"Yea, Everything's been on hold since you went missing."

I buried my head into the crook of his neck as we started going down the stairs. "Almost there." I lifter my head up and put my chin on his shoulder.

Ikki was the first one to notice that I was awake, let alone downstairs. "Korra!" Then everybody started to swarm around me and Mako. He gently put me on the ground.

A few minutes later, after I saw everybody things finally started to calm down. I could tell that it was only a few minutes until Tenzin was going to talk to me privately, which I was right about, except for the fact that Lin was with us. Which surprised me.

"So, in all, what happened to you?"

Everything started to play back in my head. _Kill the spirits; stay safe, keep them all safe. "Don't think I don't know. I have eyes everywhere. . . Now you are nothing. You are nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. My bending's gone. _

"That's something I'm not going to talk about."

"You have to; we need to talk know. This could change everything."

"It has changed everything!" I ran out of the room, out of the temple and barely caught the ferry.

* * *

"Korra!" I glanced at Lin. "What did I say?"

"She's probably dealing with her own demons. She'll have to deal with those first."

"I don't think I asked for much."

"That's for her to decide. You weren't there. You could be asking too much too soon."

_What happened to her?_

"You don't think? Her bending?"

"I can't say."

* * *

I was walking around Republic City. _Why did I do that. He's going to be so mad at you when you get back. _

A few tears made their way down my cheeks. _Don't cry. You can't cry. These people will think something's wrong. They can't think that. Why did this have to happen to me?_

I ended up at the park that I visited on my first day at Republic City.

_What am I going to do now. Maybe you could go to the nations or maybe Mast Katara could heal you. No. That won't work. How am I going to tell them?_

I glanced up and saw the top of the temple. _If I go to the nations then I'll leave everybody helpless. We'll they're already helpless. You can't protect them without you bending. They're going to think you're a failure. You are a failure. _

"Didn't think you were going to get away that easy now do you."

"Mako." He pulled me into a tight hug. "How did you know I was here?"

"Korra you're my girlfriend. I know things. And you have my scarf."

"Oh, here."

"No, keep it for a while. So you know that I'm always close to you."

I couldn't help but start to cry after that.

"What's wrong?"

"Can we go someplace private. Just the two of us. I really need to tell you something."

"Sure, what's wrong?"


	11. Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Legend of Korra.**

**Author's Note: Hello everybody, sorry that I'm updating this a little late. I'm going to try to be on my schedule and actually follow it.**

* * *

**Confessions**

_What is she going to tell me? _We ended up in a dark alley way. "What are we doing here?"

"What I'm going to tell you, you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Well it all depends on what you're going to tell me. If it's something important I'm going to have to tell Tenzin."

"You especially can't tell Tenzin. I'll tell everyone when I'm ready, and have something figured out." She took a deep breath and I could tell that she was going to cry.

"Hey you know you can tell me anything. What's bothering you?" I pulled her into a hug, and kissed the top of her heard.

She shook in my arms. "Okay, oh gosh, how do I say this?" She took a deep breath and slowly started to calm down. "I . . . I . . . I lost my bending, the night that you rescued me." She started to cry heavily into my shoulder.

* * *

_Oh gosh, what is he going to say. Please don't be mad at me. Don't think I'm a failure. Have faith in me. _

"He, look at me." He took my chin in his hand and lifted it so that I was looking into his gold eyes. "Everything will be okay. I promise you. We will get your bending back. We will tell everybody together. We will figure this out together. Okay?"

"Okay." At that moment I knew that everything was alright. He didn't hate me. My body gave out. From everything that was going on. But I felt Mako's arms lift me up and cradle me to his chest.

* * *

_How could he do this to her? When I get my hands on him, he will pay for eternity. How could he hurt her?_

I glanced down at the unconscious girl that was resting in my arms. The girl who stole my heart. The one who gave me hope when I needed it most. Why would he want to hurt something so precious and fragile. Something that meant everything to somebody. She means everything to me.

I took my time going back to Airbender Island. _I promised Korra that I wouldn't tell anybody until she was ready and I am going to keep that promise. She needs to figure this out but she doesn't need to it all alone._

* * *

"Korra, wake up." I opened my eyes slowly.

"What?"

"We're back on the island."

"Can you take me up to my room?"

"Sure." I snuggled into his chest, I was comforted by the fact that I could hear his heart beat.

When we got up to my room he gently placed me on my bed.

"Is there anything you want?"

"No, but thank you, for not telling anyone."

"You're welcome." He kissed my forehead and left me to my sleep.


	12. When Do I Say Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the Legend of Korra**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm really late this week. Sorry about that. I'm really trying to get a head of it so that way I won't be late. But we're just about reaching the midpoint of the story for now. Some of the lines in this chapter would be written better if they were capitalized, but for me, personally, I don't like all caps in a word/sentence. So read it any way you want to. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: When Do I Say Something**

I woke up to the sound of talking outside my door. "What happened to her? You have to tell me."

"Why should I tell you? I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone. And that includes you. She'll tell you when she's ready."

"She's so irresponsible. The responsible thing would be tot tell me. Why won't she tell me?"

"She has her reasons. She has to accept what's happened to herself first."

"Is it really that bad?"

"I'll let you decide that for yourself when she tells you."

With that Mako came back into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. "You're awake. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that Tenzin is fuming at me. Why does he keep on pressing me to tell him what happened when he knows I'm not ready to?"

"He's worried about a lot of things right now. His children, the city, the benders in the world, and you. There's a lot of pressure on him right now. And even more on you, because you're the Avatar. And he's going to have to respect that."

"Was the Avatar."

"Korra, just because you can't bend three of the four elements doesn't make you any less of an Avatar."

"I can't bend any of the elements."

"Well you will. I promise you, that you will bend again. We will find a way."

I reached out for his hand and was surprised when I found his hand waiting for mine. "And don't worry about Tenzin, he'll come around. Eventually."

I crawled onto his lap and snuggled into his chest. Enjoying the heat his body provided.

"You know that Tenzin would kill us if he catches us this way."

"Yea, I know. He's already giving you enough grief now. So it doesn't really matter now."

"Ha ha. I just want to wake up from this nightmare. Because that's all it fells like, this really really long nightmare and I just want it to end so badly."

"I wish Korra, I wish."

* * *

"Korra! Wake up! Come one! Dad wants you downstairs for training. Wake up!"

_Why can't he just let me sleep in for one bloody day?!_

I buried my head into my pillow. "What do you want Ikki?"

"Dad wants you downstairs. He wants you to do some bending drills, oh and you missed breakfast."

"Oh great, I missed my favorite meal of the . . . Mako!" As soon as I realized what Ikki just said I jumped off the bed and ran out of the room with Ikki on my tail.

"What's going on Korra? Why are you running?"

"Mako!" I kept on running until I found him at the front of the temple.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you, in private. Now!"

"Ikki can you give us a moment alone?"

"No, dad told me not to leave Korra until she got to practice."

With that Mako grabbed my face and kissed me. All you heard from Ikki was and "Eww!" And with that she ran away.

"What's going on? Please tell me."

"Tenzin wants me to go and practice some bending drills with him. What do I do?"

He pulled me into a hug. "We have to go tell him. I'm sorry I wish we didn't have to." He kissed the top of my head. "But you can't go and do bending drills without bending."

"why did this happen? Why couldn't I have been a normal bender?" Tears started to cascade down my face, as I shook into his chest.

"Don't you ever say that, because then we would never have meant."

I buried my head deeper into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Let's go, the sooner we get this over with the better."


	13. Failure and I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any the rights to the Legend of Korra**

**Author's Note: Sorry this took forever. With the break and everything classes have been a mess. Next week I won't be able to anything because I am performing with my ballet's companies Nutcracker so yeah.**

* * *

**Failure and I Love You**

"What Korra how could!"

"What do you want me do Tenzin? I couldn't until I back on the island!"

"That's still no excuse. You're the Avatar. It's your responsibility to protect the people, but hos can you when you can't even protect yourself!"

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Mako was getting even more furious by the seconds. "How could you say that about her? What did you expect her to do? She couldn't walk!"

"That's no excuse. She's the Avatar. Half of her job is to master all four of the elements! And she can't even Airbend and now she's lost her ability to bend the other four elements. She's a failure!"

"Hey! I was trained, a practically raised by your mother! And I know that your father and mother did not raise you to such things."

"How dare you talk to me that way. I'm your master. You respect me."

"Well I don't care if your my master or not. I will use any kind of language I want to anybody who calls me a failure. I already know I'm a failure and I don't need other people to remind me that every day."

I ran back up to my room. I could faintly hear Mako and Tenzin still yelling outside. "Why would you say that to her? She's going to believe it now!"

"It's the truth."

"No it's not. You are only a failure when you don't try."

Then I didn't hear anything. A few minutes later and Mako came into my room. "I should have known that you would be in here." He sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled onto his lap. He cupped my head in his hands and stared into my eyes. "Please tell me that you don't think you're a failure." His voice came out in a whisper.

I hid my face from him. "If I said that, I would be lying."

"Oh Korra, don't ever think that. You are only seventeen. I'm only nineteen and I screw up everything. You don't think that all of those people who lost their bending. They're mothers and fathers. They do what they can. The move on. That's all you can do. You will get your bending back. Please don't think that you are a failure because you are not. You couldn't do anything. Okay?"

"Okay."

"So now, any idea of how you want to do this? I mean Tenzin isn't really coping well at all with the situation. So we're basically on our own."

"I want to see what Master Katara can do. She is the best healer in the world after all."

"Whatever you think is best."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just, for everything."

"That's what a boyfriend does it's my job."

"Well anyway, thank you."

"You're welcome, you know I love you right."

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

"And yes I just said that."

A small giggle escaped my lips. "I love you too."


	14. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

**Leaving**

When I woke up the next day Mako was holding me tightly. My heart at the thought of what I was going to do. I cautiously extracted myself from his arms. I grabbed a few clothes out of my closet and got Naga awake. I was off. _You will not let this get the best of you. You will get your bending back. And if now well then I'll just go and . . . no, don't think about what would happen if you don't get it back._

* * *

I slowly woke up. Trying to figure out where I was. _The last thing I remember was holding Korra while she fell asleep. Shortly after I fell asleep. _

I walked downstairs to find everybody eating breakfast, well everybody. Everybody except Korra. "Have any of you seen Korra today?"

"Not since her outburst yesterday."

_Oh yea that's right, we got into the fight yesterday._ "Okay, well I'm going to go look for her then."

"Suit yourself."

I checked her bedroom, the temple, her favorite meadow, and her normal thinking place. She was nowhere to be found. Even Naga was gone.

"I want to see what Master Katara can do. She is the best healer in the world."

_The south pole, that's where she went._

I ran back downstairs. "Korra went to the south pole!"

"What, how do you know?" I could see the worry wash over Pema's face.

"She was talking about going to see Master Katara last night."

"Well then that's it. We're going to go and get her."

"Pema we can't leave. Not at a time like this!"

"I don't care. She left because of the way that you acted. You were both wrong with what you said. But she's like a third daughter tome. And it's our responsibility to take care of her."

And that was it, we left the next morning.


	15. Confrontation Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to The Legend of Korra.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. Well there will be another part or two to the this part of the story. We are almost done. There's only going to be a few more chapters.**

* * *

**Confrontation Pt. 1**

By the time we arrived at the south pole it was night time. We slowly started to make our way to the compound when one of the white lotus members told us that she was staying at her parents house. So the long haul to the small tribe started. When we arrived at her house we were welcome by Master Katara and Tonraq.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you want. Any friend of Korra's is a friend of the families."

"Thank you Mr. Tonraq." I turned my head only to find Bolin jumping around. "Bo! What are you doing?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

A slight chuckle came from Tonraq. "First door to the right."

"Thank you!" And with that Bolin was off.

"So I take it that you are Mako. Can you tell me why my daughter is here. There wasn't a fight between the two of you was there?"

"No, we didn't have a fight. So she didn't tell you why she was here?"

"No, but she has been spending a lot of time with Mast Katara. Do you know what's going on?"

"I do, but I do not believe that it is my place to tell you."

"Well, thank you for respecting you place."

"No problem. If you don't mind me asking, where is Korra?"

"She's in her room. Head all the way down the hallway. It's the last door to the left."

"Thank you." I started to make my way down the hallway. Looking into the living room I noticed all of the rugs and war weapons. A very traditional water tribe household. When I reached the door I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

I slowly opened the door and noticed that barely any sound was being made in the small room. When I looked around I noticed that Korra was lying down facing the window. _She's sleeping. I'll just talk to her in the morning. _

* * *

_They're here, how could they be here? Mako! Oh why did I have to talk to him?! Oh I don't want to see them, especially not him, not now. I'll worry about it in the morning. _

I lade there for a few more minutes and couldn't fall asleep.

"How is she?

"She was sleeping." _Yup, defiantly Mako._

"Alright well whatever it was I'm sure that it can wait until the morning. You and Bolin will be staying in this room right here."

"Thank you Tonraq."

"Mako, should I be worried with Korra at all?"

"I would be possibly. Knowing her I would worry about her reaction more than what actually happened."

"Alright. Well, thank you."

_Maybe I should go and talk to him, go get this over with. No, it can wait until the morning. No it's not worth losing sleep over. _I slowly got out of bed and crept into the room.

"Mako."

He froze as soon as the words left my mother. I waited a few seconds until he turned around and looked at me. "Mako."


	16. Confrontation Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I wanted your input. There is going to be one move chapter and I'm not sure if I want to do an epilogue. Let me know what you think. And warning the POV jumps around a lot in this chapter.**

* * *

**Confrontation Pt. 2**

"I thought you were asleep."

"Well I was trying to fall asleep, and was about to until somebody woke me up."

"Yea, sorry about that."

"It's fine. So why are you here exactly? And I'm going to assume that everybody else is here too, since my dad said about you and Bolin sharing a room."

I started to get angry at what she was saying. _Why isn't she happy that we're here? We came because we care about her and we're here to support her. _"We're here because we wanted to support you. You know that you need someone's help, but that because of your pride you won't admit that to yourself!"

"How dare you say that, you don't know anything about me."

"Don't know anything about you! Korra I've loved you since the second I saw you, and I've been memorizing you ever since!"

"Well thank you for worrying! But really, truthfully it's none of your business. And for your information I don't need your help! I shouldn't need your help or anybody else's help for that matter!"

"Well then why are you here?! Why did you come to see Master Katara! You were the one who told me that she was the best healer in the world. Well when you got to see a healer you're going for help because something's wrong! _Oh why did I just say that?!_

"Nothing's wrong! And it's none of your business if something is or isn't!"

"None of my business. Korra you're my girlfriend! You are my business. I love you, so don't you tell me that your well-being isn't any of my business."

* * *

I could hear the two of them from the kitchen. From what I could hear Mako was trying to be there for Korra but she wouldn't have it. _She's just like her mother. Always has to be right. Doesn't need any help. It runs in the family. I have to say though he's putting up a good fight. It's the firebender in him._

_I'm still not pleased after the war with the fire nation. Many firebender still follow Firelord Ozai's beliefs. And there are still a few around. And with her being the avatar she's going to be their first one that they target. And from what I know he's had a hard life too, so when he finds something he loves he's going to protect it until the end. I think I might like him._

* * *

"Don't you act like you love me! Because then you would have left Asami long before I was kidnapped!"

"I didn't know then!"

"Right, if I could live without you then I can live without you now. This is it Mako. We're over. Go back to your precious Asami. Have a nice life!"

_Ha hates me, he hates me. Telling me that he loves me. Right, over my dead body!_

I stormed out of the room with a spinning head. My legs took me someplace I haven't been to in a while.

* * *

She stormed out of the room. _How could she do that, how could she think that I didn't love her?_

I could feel the tears start to run down my face. _Everybody that was good in my life has left me. Everybody except Bolin, but I know that if he got the chance for bigger or better things he wouldn't hesitate to leave me, behind in the dust_. _But I can't really blame him. We all want our chance at greatness don't we. Well I might as well go look for her, I don't want her to get into trouble of do something irrational. _

I subconsciously went to the cliff right outside of the village. There are so many memories from this place. A lot of good but the memory of him that day is too strong for me. My older brother, Pakku, had friends who hated me because I was the avatar they tried to kill me. But Pakku pushed me out of the way just in time. Instead of pushing me they pushed him off of the cliff. My brave older brother.

_He brought me here, he always brings me here in my dreams. _I looked around me, there was nobody else there. I started to cry thinking about y brother. And then my mind went to Mako. Which made the tears fall down even harder. _Why did I do that. And look, he doesn't even follow me to make sure that I was okay. Some ex-boyfriend he it. Oh wait and he loves me. Over my dead body. Over my dead body. Maybe that'll teach him a lesson_.

I stood up and wiped away the last of my tears. I stood by the edge of the cliff. _It's time to join my brother. _"I love you Mako. Truly, I love you." And with that I jumped off of the cliff.


	17. The Pain of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the Legend of Korra.**

**Author's Note: Hello. I finished the whole story two days ago. Sorry it's getting on a little bit late. The epilogue will be posted in a few days.**

* * *

**The Pain of Love**

_Korra! What are you thinking jumping off of a cliff! I don't care how bad your life is! You still have people who love and adore you! Including me!_ I ran to the cliff. She had already hit the water. _Oh I really don't want to do this. _I took a few steps back, and ran forward and jumped off of it. _The key is not to drown yourself._

* * *

I was sinking. It became harder to breathe as more time passed. _Why did I do this? Mako! Mako where are you?! _I struggled to pull myself up. It's amazing how little survival skills I have without my bending. As I struggled more the weaker I became. As I was sinking a hole on my shirt got stuck on a rock. _So this is how I'm going to die, on a rock. _I tried to move and get free, but I only became more tangled. I closed my eyes and tried to relax myself.

* * *

I found her at least six feet under. She was caught. _Korra why do you have to make this so much harder for me?_ I swam over to her. Her shirt was wrapped around a rock. _Now why did you do that? _I slowly pried her shirt out of the rock and somehow managed to get us both above water. My breathing was hard and jagged. Once we reached actual ground Korra started to come around again. She started to cough and gag up all the water that she swallowed.

"Are you crazy! Don't you know how much I love you. And that that would have killed me! I know how much pain you're in. but I know that you love me too!

* * *

I started to cry almost instantly. "I'm sorry!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in his shoulder. I clung to him as if my depended on it. "Just hold me, please just hold me." He gave in and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But why? You know that I'm here for you, and no matter what I will always stand by you."

"I've been like this for a while, ever since my brother died. He was my rock, and I let him die for me."

"You had a brother?"


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the Legend of Korra**

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I can't believe that this is it for this series. Wow you guys have made my first ever fanfiction an awesome experience. In the epilogue I forgot to say how Amon met his demise. Well the story of Noatak and Tarrlock being brothers still holds up in the story. So a few days after Korra gets her bending back they ambushed him, he got away, and Tarrlock and him did die in the boat explosion that they show on the show. Oh and I really do want Asami to move on from Mako in the second book of the show, but if she does I can't decide who I want her to end up with. I am a Borasami fan and I am also an Irosami fan so there's a reason why I wrote what I wrote. And if what I say about the Airbending family doesn't come true, don't kill me.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

3 Months Later

I woke up wrapped in the arms of Mako. I slowly and quietly tried to pry myself out of his arms. "Why do you always wake me up early on the days I have off!"

"Because you do that to me! Ho about a good morning."

"Morning beautiful. Where are we?"

"We fell asleep in the arena's lounge again last night. Tenzin's going to kill me."

"He'll understand." He gave me a small but sweet peck on the lips. "So what is the Avatar's plans for today?"

"Nothing, it's my day off. Which translates to me doing nothing at all today."

"Well I wish I could spend that lucky day with you, but I can't."

"Me too."

"when's the next time your parents are coming to visit?"

"In two weeks."

"Alright, well I have to go to work so I'll come by the temple later."

"Okay." He pulled me in for a hug and killed me on my forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

On my way home I thought about what I went through the past few months.

I did tell Mako about my brother. He helped me get through it and forgive myself.

Later on that night Aang visited me in a dream. He wanted me to meet him on the same cliff the next day. He said to me 'When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." And he restored my bending.

_Yea._ And now I can restore other people's bending too.

Mako is becoming a police officer, Asami took over Future Industries and Bolin is just being Bolin.

* * *

So for now I live in this perfect world. And nobody can change that. I have my friends and family's support. My boyfriends loves and comforts me no matter what. The equalist movement has decreased. Some people do show occasionally start trouble, but they're usually easy to deal with. Rohan's growing so fast. And Master Katara predicts that their next child will be a nonbender. And before I forget again, Asami has a new boyfriend.

* * *

I was broken. I started to repair myself. Then somebody came, they tore me down and burned me. But we fixed me. He fixed me, and I love him eternally.


End file.
